Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon Diamond
Esta es una lista de las películas de la serie Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Candiani Dubbing Studios |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo García |traductor_adaptador = Regina Barajas |fecha_grabacion = Noviembre de 2008 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2007 2009 (LA) |duracion = 90 minutos }} Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai (ディアルガVSパルキアVSダークライ Diaruga Tai Parukia Tai Dākurai en japonés, The Rise of Darkrai en inglés) es la décima película de Pokémon y la primera de la Serie Diamond & Pearl. Fue estrenada primero en los cines japoneses el 14 de julio de 2007. Más tarde llegaría a territorio inglés en febrero de 2008 y en Hispanoamérica el 13 de mayo del 2009, emitida en Canal 5 y Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. El pokémon que protagoniza la película es Darkrai. Reparto Curiosidades *Es la primera película en la que se dobla la canción de los créditos, pero sería cortada al momento de su transmisión igual que sus dos sucesoras. Transmisión Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial Japonés |estudio_doblaje1 = Mystic Sound |estudio_doblaje2 = Asonar |direccion_doblaje1 = Luis Alfonso Padilla |direccion_doblaje2 = Gabriel Ramos Martín Dalmazo (diálogos de Ash) |traductor_adaptador = Francisco Rocha |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |productora_doblaje = AF The Dubbing House |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix |fecha_grabacion = Octubre de 2009 |pais1 = México |pais2 = Argentina (diálogos de Ash) |origen = Japón |año = 2008 2010 (LA) |duracion = 96 minutos }} Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial (ギラティナと氷空の花束 シェイミ Giratina to Sora no Hanataba: Sheimi en japonés, Giratina and the Sky Warrior en inglés), es la undécima y secuela directa de la P10 película de Pokémon, haciendo referencia el título a Shaymin en su forma celestial. En Japón se estreno el 19 de julio de 2008, en Estados Unidos el 13 de febrero de 2009 y en Latinoamerica, el 9 de abril de 2010 en Cartoon Network. Los pokémon que protagonizan la película son Giratina y Shaymin. Reparto Curiosidades *Es la única película en donde la voz de Ash, en este caso Gabriel Ramos, presenta el título de la misma. *Esta es la única película en la que Gabriel Ramos graba sus diálogos desde Argentina. *Fue la última película que Gabriel Ramos dobla a Ash. Transmisión Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Mystic Sound |direccion_doblaje = Luis Alfonso Padilla |traductor_adaptador = Francisco Rocha |fecha_grabacion = Mayo de 2010 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |productora_doblaje = AF The Dubbing House |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2009 2010 (LA) |duracion = 93 minutos }} Arceus y la Joya de la Vida (アルセウス 超克の時空へ Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Daiyamondo ando Pāru: Aruseusu Chōkoku no Jikū e en japonés, Arceus and the Jewel of Life en inglés) es la duodécima película en la historia de Pokémon y es el tercer evento relacionado con las dos películas anteriores: El surgimiento de Darkrai y Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial haciendo así la trilogía de las series Diamante y Perla. En Japón se estrenó el 18 de julio de 2009, en Estados Unidos el 20 de noviembre de 2009 y en Hispanoamérica el 21 de noviembre de 2010. El pokémon protagonista de esta película es Arceus. Reparto Curiosidades *No se pudo llamar a Irwin Daayán para hacer la voz de Ash, así que en este caso lo dobló Alan Fernando Velázquez. *Esta es la única película, y a su vez, la única ocasión en la que los tres personajes principales Ash, Brock y Dawn no son doblados por sus voces originales, Gabriel Ramos, Gabriel Gama, y Gaby Ugarte, quienes los doblaron desde el inicio de la serie Diamante y Perla. *Esta fue la última película en la que Leyla Rangel y Alan Prieto doblan a Dawn y Brock. Transmisión Pokémon: Zoroark, el maestro de ilusiones Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Eduardo Garza |traductor = Julio César Alcántara |adaptador = Eduardo Garza |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |ingeniero_grabacion = Alejandro Cadena |editor = Rubén Vásquez |producc = Daniela Valle Romeral |produc_ejecutivo = Eduardo Giaccardi |director_music = Maggie Vera |fecha_grabacion = Junio de 2011 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2010 2012 (LA) |duracion = 96 minutos }} Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones (幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク Gen'ei no Hasha: Zoroark en japonés, Pokémon: Zoroark, Master of Illusions en inglés) es la decimotercera película de Pokémon y la última de las cuatro entregas que tuvo la Serie Diamond & Pearl, sucediendo a Arceus y la joya de la vida. La película se estrenó en Japón el 10 de julio de 2010, en Estados Unidos el 5 de febrero de 2011 y en Hispanoamérica el 10 de marzo de 2012. La película se desarrolla en un escenario ambientado en lugares de Bélgica y Holanda. Los pokémon protagonistas de esta película son Zoroark, Zorua y Celebi; y cuenta con las apariciones especiales de los tres perros legendarios Entei, Suicune y Raikou en su forma variocolor. Reparto thumb|right|230px|Ending acreditado Curiosidades *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon con doblaje acreditado con voz en off con la voz de Gerardo Vásquez, debido a ser la primera cuyo doblaje es producido por SDI Media Polonia y cotizado por The Pokémon Company International. *El nombre de Susana Moreno es nombrado en los créditos, a pesar de no haber participado en esta película. *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon en el cual se usa una canción con la misma adaptación y traducción de España; aunque aquí dice "yeah", pero en España dice "si". *Jessie hace referencia a Bugs Bunny diciendo la famosa frase "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos?". También, cuando Kodai captura a los protagonistas dice "Tenemos el factor sorpresa" al preguntarse qué hay adentro, haciendo alusión al programa ¿Quién da más? sobre el factor sorpresa que los depósitos pueden tener. *Esta es la única versión en la cual, después de curar el brazo de Celebi, este dice "happy". *Fue la primera película en que Miguel Ángel Leal dobla a Ash. Transmisión Enlaces externos *Películas dobladas en TV Pokémon (pagina oficial). Véase también Categoría:Películas de Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Películas de anime de 2000s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2010s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2007 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2008 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2009 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2010 Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas animadas de Asia Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas de Toho Company, Ltd.